deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Louis Antebellum
Lord Louis Constantino Giovanni di Lorenzo Antebellum, Marquess of Volterra, (b. 30 November, n.d. — 18 February, n.d.) was an Italian nobleman, entrepreneur, mafioso and pure-blood wizard of two noble and prestigious families, the House of Antebellum and Thorn. He was the only child of Yvaine and Filip Antebellum, a powerful and influential couple in the Italian wizarding world. He was the husband of Madeline Carolla, with whom he fathered Regina and Grace. He was also the secret lover of his first cousin, Sasha Thorn, with whom he fathered his second child, Maisie. Louis attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry four years above Lily Leander and Sasha, alongside his first cousins, Alchemy and Rogue, where he was instantaneously sorted into the Slytherin house. Louis was known to be a reputable student, who commended the magical arts and excelled in his studies. He was a known member of the Slug Club, in honour of his magical aptitude and status as a wealthy heir. In his seventh year of teachings, Louis covertly had an affair with his first cousin, Sasha, that followed them into their adulthood. Louis was known to have left Hogwarts with at least seven N.E.W.Ts, likely each at an 'Oustanding' level. Following Hogwarts, Louis inherited the titles as Head of the Antebellum Empire and Boss, or 'Don', of the Sicilian Wizard-Mafia. In turn, his father stepped down as Boss to serve as Consigliere during Louis' rule. Pragmatic, methodical and cunning, Louis was known to be a formidable political force, and lead the family empire and it's organised crime syndicate into its glory. A well-respected man in the wizarding world, and at best, the non-magical world, Louis' death was felt by many. He was praised for his honour amongst his own, and despite the criminal activity that surrounded his field of work, Louis did not act without good moral reason or intention. His generosity caused him to befall to the scheming of some members of the mafia, including his own wife, as well as Vito Giancamo and Anthony Moreno, who was later imprisoned in Azkaban for his assassination. Biography Family lineage Early life Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Later life Death and post-mortem Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Possessions * Rowan wood wand: * [[Villa de Antebellum|'Villa de Antebellum']]: Relationships Family Parents House of Antebellum House of Thorn Madeline Carolla Children Sasha Thorn Francis Thorn Vito Giancamo Anthony Moreno John-Paul Constance Etymology The name Louis is of French origin, deriving from the Old German 'Chlodovech', meaning famous warrior. The name Constantino is an Italian given name, derived from the Latin name Constantinus, a hypocoristic of the first names Constans and Constantius, both meaning constant and steadfast in Latin. Louis' second middle name, Giovanni, is also an Italian given name, the Italian equivalent for the English name John. It shares a meaning of one who is gracious. His third middle name, Lorenzo, is a name of both Italian and Spanish origin. It is derived from the Roman surname Laurentius, which meant from Laurentum. The surname Antebellum derives from the Latin word bellum that means war, which therefore defines Antebellum as ''before the war. ''It is most often used in context of the US Civil War. Quotes Notes Trivia Gallery Category:Fourth Generation Category:Antebellum Empire Category:Carolla family Category:Criminals Category:Dark Magic Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Foreign Individuals Category:Half-orphans Category:House of Antebellum Category:House of Thorn Category:Married Individuals Category:Multilingual Individuals Category:Murderers Category:Nobility Category:Occlumens Category:Prefects Category:Pure-bloods Category:Sicilian Wizard-Mafia Category:Slug Club Category:Slytherin Category:Unforgivable Curse Users Category:Wizard-mafia